Dreaming Dirty
by best with breadsticks
Summary: ONESHOT Home alone, Leah allows her mind to wander, but there's one thing she just can't shake from her mind. Jacob's affection for Bella. And when her subconscious takesover, Leah receives a bit of a surprise. Warning: Leah/Bella


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's Note: I was reading the Jacob part at the end of Eclipse and I found it funny when Leah said that she had dream about kissing Bella. So, I decided to write something along the lines of that.

**Warning:** This is has somewhat of a slash going on between Leah/Bella. Just so you know.

--------------------

Leah Clearwater

--------------------

Stupid Jacob. Stupid, stupid, Jacob.

God. I wish he'd just give up. She's dead to everyone else. Why doesn't he just let her go? She chose the leech. Not him. End of story. Why did he have to bother the rest of us with his annoying lovesickness? Don't I have enough of that already?

I swung my hair from side to side, gripping the brush in my hand tightly. What started out as a gentle pull through my hair was becoming a violent drag through each lock. Each thought of Jacob and his stupid obsession brought on another painful brushstroke.

Huffing out a breath - sick of ripping my hair out - I whipped the brush at the wall. The force propelled the object through the dry wall, opening up a dark, deep hole that I'd have to explain later. Great. Just _freaking_ wonderful.

Luckily, my mother was over the Black's and my brother was on patrol. With the influx of crazed, new vampires, Sam thought it was better we keep a larger group than usual watching over things. Meaning, I had a bit of time to flesh out my alibi.

My mind began to run wild as I passively thought _his_ name.

Sam.

I sighed. If it wasn't bad enough that Jacob has got me pining for some irritating girl, I have my own longing to deal with. He told me he loved me, but then turned around and fell madly in love.

I was betrayed. Betrayed by nature and its curse it had bestowed on the sons – and one random daughter – of this village. Cursed to forever have all my emotions laid out in front of the last person I'd ever want to lay them out to. And vice versa.

I've felt his love and affection for her. The need he had to see her when they were apart. And the pure joy he experienced when he saw her again. It sickens me.

Maybe that's why I felt like I should comfort Jacob somehow. Because I've been there before…I am there. I understand what it's like to love someone more than anything. And nothing you do is ever going to be enough for them. There will always be someone else they love more.

I shook my head and stood up from the purple stool in front of my vanity. Giving myself on quick glance over in the mirror before I marched over to the wall and reached into the hole for the brush. I tossed the brush on my nightstand, and flopped down on my bed. The mattress compressed as I fell on it, the cushiony down comforter welcoming.

Scooting my way up so that my head could rest on my lavender pillow by the headboard, I yawned. It didn't take sleep very long to come ever since I joined the pack. All those late night patrols and truces with bloodsuckers could really wear a person out.

My thoughts fluttered through some events. The recent fight, Sam, that leech-lover Jacob was _so_ fond of, a bunch of muddled memories.

Maybe the real reason I felt compelled to console Jacob was the fact he had saved my life. I really shouldn't have engaged that vampire by myself, but I'm stubborn. What can I say? You would be too if you were the only girl in a group of hormonally challenged boys. I'm no damsel in distress like _someone _I know.

Closing my eyes, I curled up into a ball and let the sleep I had been neglecting over the past couple weeks takeover me.

--------------------

_I was staring at the forest, waiting. The gloomy shadows hung over the treetops oppressively, but I knew I had to wait here. This is where they were going to come._

_It was hard to imagine my life without them, but alas I had had a time when they weren't mine. They were just a long gone memory. I didn't want to think of that, it was in the past._

_A cool breeze blew over the scene, causing no shiver to go down my spine like most people. I wasn't really human. A mythical creature, forced here because of some kind of magic. It didn't matter though; they'd come it would all be well._

_And then, a cracking of twigs alerted me to the northwest corner of my vision. With the grace of heaven, she appeared in all over glory. Brown hair blowing in the wind she brought with her; like a model in a television show, where the wind only blows on them._

_She tossed her beautiful mane back and forth, a smile playing on her lips. I bit my lip, half nervous and half anxious. Why couldn't she walk faster? _

_I decided it was time I run to her, opening my arms to grasp her. Her angelic steps quicken as she saw me bounding toward her, her arms widespread as well._

_We caught each other, pressing our lips to one another's. Her warm, smooth lips felt delightful against mine. I ran my hand up the back of her shirt, pulling at her bra strings trying to loosen them. She returned the favor, but intertwining her fingers in my hair. I moaned._

_She moved her head – tilting it – so I had better access to the rest of her mouth. I began to pull on her shirt, indicating I wanted it off. _

"_Yes, go ahead." She whispered in my ear, breathing deeply afterward. I thanked her silently by pressing my lips to the side of her neck and lifting up her shirt. She returned the gesture by lifting off mine. _

_The chilly wind pasted over us, she quivered against my heated skin. I held her closer, forcing her into my breast. She giggled and pushed her lips upon mine once more. I wrapped my arms around her._

"_Oh." I groaned, allowing her hands to creep down to my waist. "Bella," I sighed. _

_My fingertips ran down her spine to the small of her back, she laid her head on my shoulder. _

_I gazed over top of her head; the sky had grayed farther as we stood holding one another. It was peaceful, and yet, depressing. The aurora of the land was flooding into my senses. Bella was flooded into my senses. _

_All I could see, hear, smell, feel, taste; everything Bella Swan. It was…invigorating. _

_I moved my shoulder up, jolted her head softly. She gazed up at me, brown eyes full of wonder and splendor. I leaned in closer to her mouth once more, and-_

_--------------------_

A convulsion overcame me, and I was thrust upright, staring at the wall ahead of me. Taking a deep breath, I fell backwards onto the pillow behind me.

Jacob Black, I'm going to kill you.

--------------------

Author's Note: Just to clear anything up. Since Leah is part of the pack, Jacob's emotions would play on her. Like Leah's emotions for Sam play on the guys. So this is sort of how Jacob would imagine kissing Bella, but through Leah's point of view. Got it? Kind of confusing I know…


End file.
